Contacto
by Lucy-B
Summary: El Castillo tiene cierto plan, no que las cosas resulten como él espera, claro Pre-romance: DracoxLuna
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** El Castillo tiene cierto plan, no que las cosas resulten como él espera, claro.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son obra de la Sra. J.K. Rowling. y blablabla, Uds. saben

* * *

Hay un punto enteramente coherente cuando tienes una idea brillante, pero luego, cuando se va opacando, olvidas completamente ese punto, pero que se opaque no quiere decir que deje de ser una idea brillante. Luna es así, toda ella es un punto de fuga en vez de un punto coherente, sus pensamientos se acumulan y su cohesión se enreda entre tanta maravilla a su alrededor. Luna se sorprende con facilidad, sus ojos saltones así lo verifican, cada minuto de su existencia está destinado a saber más, a conocer, a saborear el aprendizaje que envuelve al mundo, por eso el Sombrero Seleccionador la mandó a Revenclaw, porque su mente inquieta y sus ojos vivos descubren fácilmente lo que se abre ante ellos.

Luna, sin embargo, tiende a caer en momentos de vacíos, y éstos llegan cuando no es capaz de averiguar algo, porque en esos momentos, todo deja de funcionar con regularidad, sus engranajes se atascan y muy lejos de lo que la mayoría piense, Luna es una persona exageradamente metódica, cuando de hallar una respuesta se habla.

Luna se sienta en la biblioteca, en la sala formada entre los estantes 41, 42 y el rincón del lado izquierdo al final de la biblioteca, y nadie la ve, porque es su pequeño Triángulo de las Bermudas, lejos de miradas curiosas y bromas de mal gusto a cerca de su persona, para ella ese lugar es sagrado y tan privado que le parece absurdo que alguien más sepa que ese lugar existe. Y es justo en ese momento en el que ese pensamiento cruza por su mente, que el Castillo de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se estremece al pensar en el sentido de posesión que tiene Lovegood con respecto a ese oscuro rincón de la biblioteca, entonces, el Castillo se mueve, se ajusta y reajusta, y vuelve a respirar tranquilo, antes de cerrar los ojos, cuando cree, a su parecer, que hizo lo correcto.

Ha sido una mala semana, pésima ha decir verdad, llena de exámenes y de deberes, y ya todos muestran signos de agotamiento. Ayer muy a regañadientes tuvo que juntarse a estudiar runas con Hermione sangresucia Granger, no sin antes (o luego) intercambiar un par de insultos. Pero ellos saben que siendo los mejores de la clase no pueden descuidar su éxito sólo por pleitos estúpidos y han decidido hacer esta especie de tregua para entenderse en materia de estudios. Hoy, sin embargo, Draco, tiene planeado pasar en solitario su tarde en la biblioteca, haciendo un informe sobre Tratados importantes de los Leprechaun Modernos y luego volviendo a repasar el resumen de runas que habían hecho para el examen Granger y él.

Luego que el chico Slytherin hubiese encontrado, efectivamente, el "Rincón de Luna" aunque claro él lo había bautizado como el "Rincón de Draco" Podemos decir que una serie de eventos, que el Castillo no podía controlar, habían hecho que el encuentro de ambos jóvenes se viera aplazado: un par de castigos, el escribir una carta a casa, pasar tiempo con los amigos, descansar tras los exámenes, salida a Hogsmeade, etc. Esto había hecho que, sin duda, el Castillo se sintiera un poco decepcionado, después de todo sus planes siempre funcionaban a la primera.

Sin embargo, al parecer hoy era su día de suerte y se preparo para la función:

Luna había salido apresurada de su clase de pociones, no que no le gustara la materia, es sólo que Snape la miraba como si quisiera descontarle puntos sólo por llevar aros de rábano, Luna pensó que al tipo le faltaba algo de mundo, a su parecer esos aretes eran sin duda un articulo de los mas exquisitos en el ámbito de la joyería contemporánea.

Ya cuando iba llegando a la biblioteca se permitió aminorar su paso. En el mesón principal preguntó a Madam Pince sobre unos volúmenes de Pociones Curativas y ya cuando adquirió dichos libros, se encaminó rumbo a su Rincón.

Mas, cuando llegó, su sorpresa fue dimensionada cuando dicho emplazamiento estaba vilmente ocupado por Draco Malfoy.

Luna, es sabido por todos, es una persona bastante serena, pero primera vez en su vida, en ese momento, sintió ganas de gritar. Respiró profundamente antes de hablar, con una voz que a ella le pareció ajena.

- Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí?

Fue en ese momento, en que recién, Draco se percató de la presencia de Luna y la miró de forma despectiva, ¿quién se creía ella para hablarle en ese tono?

- Estudio, obviamente, Lovegood. Por si no lo habías notado estamos en una biblioteca y es lo que generalmente se hace en estos sitios.

Luna sintió su rostro enrojecer, y sus ojos brillaron de ira mal contenida.

- Lárgate- dijo ella con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Disculpa, pero quién te crees que eres tú para decirme a mi qué hacer, Lunática?

Luna nunca se había sentido tan enfadada, y ciertamente no sabía qué hacer, su mente no reaccionaba, Malfoy estaba sobrepuesto desagradablemente en un lugar que para ella era querido y familiar. Sintió las lágrimas quemando su rostro cuando le volvió a decir a Malfoy que se largara.

Draco la quedó mirando de manera descolocada, porqué rayos esa niñita lloraba, Merlín, estaba pasmado, ciertamente era una imagen difícil de registrar. Era Luna Lovegood en un estado diferente a esa expresión de ida que siempre parece llevar.

- Malfoy- lloriqueó Luna- Vete.

El Castillo estaba tan impactado como Malfoy, esperaba un desplante de ira, no ese lloriqueo infantil.

- En primer lugar- dijo Malfoy saliendo de su estupor- No me voy, porque yo llegué primero, y en segundo lugar, ¡porqué demonios estás llorando!- esto último entre un deje de rabia y desesperación, porque: rayos, chicas llorando no hay nada a lo que Draco le tenga mas aversión que eso (excepto, tal vez, Potter).

- Estoy enojada- dice Luna entre hipos, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sentándose en una silla.

- No es que me interese, ni nada, Lovegood, en serio, pero cuando uno está enojado grita o golpea a alguien… y uno llora cuando está triste o se siente apenado- esto último lo dijo con lentitud, como si fuese una sensación totalmente desconocida para él.

- No sé, nunca me había sentido enfadada, no sé qué hacer- dijo Luna mientras la sustancia que intentaba salir fuera de su nariz, parecía tener vida propia.

- Ay, por Morgana- dijo Draco, mientras fruncía la nariz, en un gesto de reprobación, viendo como Loovegood intenta mantener sus flujos nasales en su lugar y respirar a la vez - Toma, límpiate- dice a la vez que le lanza un pañuelo pulcramente doblado.

Luna agarra torpemente el pañuelo, para luego sonarse de manera estridente con él.

- Gracias - dice Luna evidentemente más calmada y hace un ademán para devolverle su pañuelo.

- Ay, no, Lovegood. Quédatelo, quédatelo- casi grita Draco, mientras mueve la cabeza en gesto de negación rápidamente.

Luna miró el pañuelo, se alzo de hombros y lo metió en el bolsillo exterior de su bolso.

Luego de eso, abre uno de los libros de Pociones Curativas y se alista para comenzar a tomar apuntes en un pergamino. No volverá a echar a Malfoy, después de todo le dio una muy buena enseñanza: ira gritar; tristeza llorar. Lo tendría en mente para la próxima vez. Luna como cualquier otro Revenclaw era pura mente y escasos sentimientos. En su caso, nulos sentimientos. La niña fue criada por un hombre, en sus etapas de preadolescente, maldita sea, qué más se podía pedir.

Malfoy la mira como si estuviese loca (otra vez), y se limitó a ignorarla. No fuese a ser que a la niñita se le ocurriera volver llorar si le decía algo. Ay, mujeres, hasta Lovegood, que era un espécimen raro del género, tenía sus manías de féminas, esa extrañeza característica de las chicas con respecto a la sensibilidad, aunque claro, Luna la tenía un poco distorsionada.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: **Me gusta pensar que Draco y Luna tienen algo en común.

* * *

Al día siguiente Luna grita hasta que sus pulmones no pueden más. Se pone roja hasta las orejas, toma aire y sigue gritando. Toda la circulación estudiantil se detiene frente al alboroto y miran a Luna como grita, grita y sigue gritando. El profesor Snape, quien pasaba por aquel pasillo, decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Merlín, esa chiquilla era la reencarnación de una Mandrágora Reina.

- Señorita Lovegood- grita Snape por sobre los gritos de la chica, con voz áspera y de trueno- Le ordeno que se detenga en este mismo momento.

Luna lo mira y calla, respirando dificultosamente.

- ¿Me podría decir que la ha alterado tanto, señorita Lovegood?

- Expresaba mi ira, Señor.

- ¿Y por eso tanto escándalo?

- Es que era mucha… o eso creo

La gente alrededor de ambos, cuchichea sobre el extraño griterío de Luna y la confirmación de su alteración mental.

- Me escondieron mis zapatos otra vez y hoy hace frío- siguió explicando de manera obvia la chica.

- ¿Y por qué gritaba?

- Draco me dijo que cuando uno está enojado grita… entonces, yo grité.

- ¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy?

El asunto, al final, no había pasado a mayores, el profesor Snape aconsejó a Luna tener una conversación con la Profesora Sprout, quien además de ser profesora de herbología tenía un título de Psicología y se encargaba de "esos asuntos". El hecho más destacable podría ser que Draco Malfoy también tuvo que asistir y tanto a él, como a Luna, les diagnosticaron personalidad múltiple (ocho cada uno, para ser exactos).

- Ya van a ver cuando se entere mi padre, él no dejará que me pisoteen de esta manera… personalidad múltiple mis polainas- refunfuñaba Draco Malfoy, mientras que caminaba por un corredor junto a Luna Lovegood.

- ¿Crees que debamos ponerles nombres?

- ¿Qué? – Draco se pregunta además porqué Lovegood le pisa los talones, acaso no tiene nada más que hacer.

- Ya sabes, a nuestras personalidades, quizá necesiten un nombre…

- Lovegood, ¿tú de verdad crees que tenemos más de una personalidad?

- No lo sé, tal vez… pero si realmente es así, me gustaría que cada una tuviese un nombre.

Draco la quedo mirando en silencio, pensó que ella hasta le caía bien, en un sentido bastante retorcido, claro.

- Bueno…- Draco suspira- en honor a ti, y a todo este desastre que has causado, a una de mis personalidades le pondré Lunática.

La sonrisa de Luna iluminó el oscuro pasillo, e hizo que el chico se sintiera un poco incómodo.

- Yo también le pondré tu nombre a una de mis personalidades… aunque ¿Draco o Draconis?

- Yiuuk… tiene que ser Draco, odio Draconis.

- Pero a mi me gusta Draconis – Draco se sonroja-(,) así es que se llamará así, para no confundirlo contigo- Luna continúa sonriendo.

- Si, bueno… ¿y qué vas a hacer ahora?

¿Qué?, se pregunta el Castillo, ¿el slytherin perfeccionista le pedirá una cita a la revenclaw despistada?, ¡preparémonos para la siguiente función!, exclama entusiasmado.

- Iré a estudiar a la biblioteca... ¿y tú?

- Si, si, eso… yo también. Pero que quede claro: yo te dejo a ti utilizar mi rincón.

- No empieces o gritaré- dice Luna mientras deja salir una fluida carcajada.

Draco le sonríe en respuesta, y emprenden su camino hacia la biblioteca.

El Castillo un poco desanimado decidió que aquello no podía terminar así, se quiebra de forma casi imposible y suspiro satisfecho, esperaba que esta vez sus planes funcionaran, aunque si no es así es lo de menos, porque el sabía mucho de personalidades múltiples, y algo le decía que a Draconis ciertamente le gustaba Lunática, y viceversa, por supuesto.

fin

* * *

**Notas:** Era una historia pequeña ). Agradezco a Delfin.kat, porque siempre me apoya en todas las cosas que se me ocurren y a MoonyMarauderGirl por haber aceptado y gustado de este fic.

Saludos!


End file.
